Miraculous Ladybug: Paradise and Purrrgatory
by DearestMrIcarus
Summary: When Chat Noir and Chat Gris find themselves crossing portals at the same time, they end up trapped in each other's worlds. Gris finds himself in the MLB Universe where he must face the harsh realities of Gabriel, while Noir ends up in a universe where everything from his home life, to his career options, to his love life are all purrrfect.
1. A Whole New World

_**This is an idea that I had a while back. I thought it might make a fun story, and so I wrote the first chapter.**_

_I am still working on my main story (as of 3 March 2019), but wanted to know if anyone was interested in me writing in this story from time to time when I can't think of what to do for 20 Questions? If you would like to read more, hit me up in the reviews or PM me._

_**I already have one vote (or 100 depending on who you ask), to write this story as soon as possible. Let me know what you think.**_

_Also, I am debating should this be a: 5,10, or 15 chapter story? (about 1k words a chapter)_

_**Note: names of some AU characters have been changed to avoid confusion.**_

**MLB- UNIVERSE**

"I will cause Chaos wherever I go!" screamed PortalGeist, opening a portal in front of himself, leading to the unknown.

Simultaneously, Chat leapt at him. He tried to stop, but found himself flying into the gaping hole and out another gateway about 50 meters away.

"Careful Chat!" Ladybug warned," who knows where he can send you!"

The hero skidded across the road, bringing himself to a halt.

He pointed his staff at the wand PortalGeist was using, preparing to disarm his foe, and extended it. Unfortunately for the feline phenom, PortalGeist was ready for this. The first portal swallowed the extended length of the baton, and the second opened up behind Chat.

His rod emerged from the second portal striking him in the back of the head. Chat muttered something before stumbling into a wall and leaning into it. A moment later he slumped over, unconscious.

The fiend laughed, knowing he had just bested one of his two opponents. "I am one ladybug away from victory," he taunted," are you sure you don't want to check on your friend? He may be PORTALly wounded. Hahaha, too bad Chat couldn't enjoy that one". He laughed at his own joke, now feeling he had not only defeated Chat in combat, but also in humor.

Ladybug couldn't help but look, however, she reminded herself that she had to stop the villain first. Still, she hoped with all her heart that Chat was ok.

Ladybug swung her yoyo in an arc, hoping to confuse him with an angled attack. It was met with minimal sucess. Instead of blocking the offending device, PortalGeist merely leapt into a threshold and exited another.

At least, Ladybug assumed he had exited. She looked around, but couldn't locate the rogue. "Maybe he left?" She guessed aloud.

"Try again," a voice whispered behind her.

Ladybug felt her neck hairs stand on end as she whirled around, striking the man. PortalGeist had been less than two meters from her.

The baddie tumbled backwards, then disappeared into another rabbithole.

"I hate that power," she thought.

The heroine considered what direction he might come from now.

As quickly as she could turn around, she saw a streak of black tackle PortalGeist, stopping him from launching a second attack from behind.

So Chat had feigned being out cold to sneak attack the Akuma. "That just might work," she muttered under her breath.

"Maybe, after nearly 4 years of heroism, Kitty was learning to avoid jumping in without thinking," she smiled. For once, he had just saved her, not the other way around.

Chat's cataclysmed claw found the key strung to the fiend's neck, which was obviously the akumatized object, while simultaneously being pushed into a newly formed gateway by the enemy.

"Nooo!" Ladybug screamed.

**PARADISE**

"Everyone hates cartoons! It's all about 3-D they say! Wow, three dimensions so great! Well now it is time for those animators to fear Theo Dimension... Hahaha, you can call me Theo-D!" the akumatized man screamed at the world.

"Are you ready for this Chat Gris?" Ladiebug asked.

"Of course Little Bug," the grey-clad cat-like hero purred, referring to Ladiebug with a special name only he used, "let's be heroes".

As a crowd saw the heroes, they broke into a roar. "Chat Gris and Ladiebug are here to save us!"

Ladiebug dashed at Theo-D, throwing a punch at him, but found the attack failed in the worst possible way.

Theo-D pointed his cartoonist's pencil at her hand, then repeated ghe action three times around her. Her fist was enveloped by a shroud of blackness, while several others appeared, each with a red gloved fist emerging. She gasped as 3 of her fists struck her.

Gris pulled her out of the the area right before Theo-D conjured up more portals. Ladiebug watched as a dozen more fists, her fists, met where her body had been moments before.

Gris moved her behind a garbage can. As she regained her breath, she offered a thanks.

"No need to thank me Little Bug," he smiled, flashing those beautiful heart melting teeth,"just remember to think before you leap, I couldn't bear to lose you".

"I will be more careful next time, Whiskers," she promised, using her own unique name for the hero. He always came to her rescue, and he never seemed to judge her. Even when she felt she deserved it.

The heroes, feeling revitalized and renewed, returned to their objective: heal the akumatized victim.

As they ran towards their opponent, Ladiebug thought out loud. "Wow I can't believe Hawkmoth still makes lame villain names, it really BUGS me".

"Yeah," Gris replied, while sighing exaggeratedly at the pun,"You would think with almost 4 years of practice she would start giving them good ones".

"Who do you think she is?"

"I dunno, but we'll find out," he assured, dodging a dimensional gateway that had opened in front of him.

"This guy is an amateur," Gris thought cheerfully, dodging another portal,"I just need to get past his defenses and use my ability: Catalyst".

Catalyst was a move that allowed Chat Gris to accelerate the reactions of whatever he touched.

"If it were the a pencil, the wood would rot before our eyes," he thought.

As Gris moved to strike, he saw the foe begin to bring up his pencil. Ladybug was in Theo-D's line of sight.

Gris threw himself in between the pencil and Ladiebug, while screaming, "Catalyst", and sinking his claws into the writing instrument.

The pencil shriveled to dust, but not before emitting one last beam, which caught Gris in the chest.

Ladiebug screamed as it enveloped his body, unsure of what would happen next.

**MLB-UNIVERSE**

The cat-hero tumbled out of the swirling vortex, right into the arms of his Love.

"We did it," he said as she repaired the damage and purified the Akuma.

"You mean you did it, you silly Kitty. By the way, your suit looks a little dirty".

The hero looked at his graphite grey suit and frowned.

"It looks clean to me".

Ladybug smiled, assuming he was joking.

He prepared for the upcoming sign of victory, then stopped. Ladybug was moving her hand up. "I guess we are using the old celebration today," he thought. They hadn't announced their victory this way in over a year.

"Up top!" He cried as she shouted "Pound it".

His open hand met her closed fist, and they stared at each other in confusion. After all, a half high five, half fist bump is always awkard.

**PARADISE**

As Chat slid out of the portal, he stared at his beautiful friend who had already "Miraculous Ladybugged" the city back to normal. He wished she would one day reciprocate his feelings.

"Time to celebrate!" she said, excited for the way they had started announcing their victory last year.

As Chat began to lift his hand, he was met with her warm lips on his. What ensued could easily be decribed as a "more than friendly kiss".

"When I got nailed in the back of the head, did I get hit harder than I thought?" Chat wondered.

"By the way, your suit looks darker than usual, Whiskers," Ladiebug offered, with what Chat thought was an uncharacteristically mischievous smile for Ladybug.


	2. The Grass isn't Always Greener

**PARADISE**

Adrien smiled at the girl he had come to love. Yet, something seemed different about her. He looked at her carefully.

Red clothes, skin tight clothes. Check.

Spots. Check.

Miraculous. Check.

Cute smile. Always check.

Nose piercing. Che--

"Wait, how long has Ladybug had her nose pierced?" He wondered.

"Hey um... M'Lady how long have you had 'that'" he inquired, gesturing to his nose.

"Oh, the nose stud? I think 2 months ago. I thought you were there? Ya know, Allia told me she'd give me 50 to get my nose pierced. And by the way I'm not digging M'Lady. To pompous, but not flirty enough, Whiskers". She said, walking behind him and letting her breath beat against against his neck.

"What is going on?" Chat wondered, as a purr escaped his throat,"She definitely didn't act like Ladybug".

Ladiebug grinned. "You better get home soon or The Taskmaster might find some extra study time for you, plus it looks like you might not be very catlike soon".

As if to signify her point, Chat's ring beeped.

"Taskmaster... I guess that is a good way to describe my dad," he thought.

"Bye, M'L-- Lady Luck?" He offered.

"Getting better, Whiskers".

He ran into an alley, and returned to his former self.

"That was weird, right Plagg?"

"Yes, that definitely was, something feels off Adrien".

Adrien ran to Agreste Manor, bursting through the doors.

He looked through the stairway, the french-silver grey rails ascending heavenward. The cylindrical chandeliers gave the centeral walkway a faint illumination, but left the little nooks that were pocked throughout the room a little space filled with a gentle shadow.

The house looked familiar yet different. Then Adrien saw it. On the first staircase, the large portrait showed Adrien with his mother's arm around him, rather than his father. He would have to ask about the change.

"Adrien".

The gentle voice sang. Adrien remembered the melodious notes of that voice. It was one he hadn't heard in years.

"Mom?" he asked, turning to see a figure standing on the upper staircase.

As he looked closer he could see swirling blonde hair. The high cheekbones. The deep curling smile. Those same soft green eyes he had.

He ran.

"Mom!" He shouted, pulling her into a hug. He could feel the tears stream down his face. He smelled her favorite perfume as he held her.

Adrien didn't care if this was a dream, hallucination, apparition, or some comatose delusion. This was his mom, and he would enjoy this moment.

Emilie took a moment to hold her son, before speaking.

"Is everything ok? Did you and Ladiebug fix the Akuma situation?"

Adrien looked at her in awe.

"Um... yeah."

"Good". She smiled at him. It was the same warm smile he offered to others, which left them completely stunned. Only now could he see its true power and charm.

"Good. Are you still feeling well enough for your fencing class?" She inquired.

"Sure," Adrien said. This was a strange world.

When Adrien arrived at the fencing studio, he learned that the class was actually his class. He was the instructor.

Adrien spent the day enjoying the many opportunities available to him in his dream world, in what he could only assume was some strange vision.

"Life is good" he thought.

"This is Paradise".

**MLB UNIVERSE **

As the duo sat in stunned silence with their mashed fist bump/ high five, they snuck off to an alley, and Gris spoke up.

"Honestly, I am surprised you didn't want to kiss me," he said matter-of-factly.

Ladybug, assuming it was a joke, laughed.

"Hahahaha, why would I want to kiss you Chat?"

"Chat?" He wondered. She seldomly called him that. While he was Chat Gris, the people called him Gris, and Ladiebug usually picked what she thought would mess with him the most. That was usually Whiskers.

"What's so funny, Maranette?" He asked meekly.

"What?"

"I asked you what was funny Little Bug?"

Ladybug was so shocked at hearing Chat say her name, that she missed the new nickname.

"What did you aay before that"?

Gris frowned at his girlfriend's strange behavior, then gasped.

"Is someone here?" he whispered, turning his head" I could have sworn this backstreet was empty before I said your real name".

As his ring beeped a final time, Ladybug saw Adrien standing in front of her. Well, Adrien with cute little glasses.

"A-A-ADRIEN," she shouted.

"Shhhhhh, what's wrong?"

He heard Ladybug breathing heavily.

"Calm down Maranette, what's wrong? Did I do something?"

"Chat Noir is Adrien Agreste," she muttered, still stupefied.

"Dear," he said gently, as she transformed back into Marinette,"I think you mean Chat Gris, I am grey after all, plus you know everyone calls me Ade. Dad was the last person to call me Adrien".

She recalled his suit looking rather strange. It had been a dark grey rather than black. As for what he was saying, it made no sense.

Suddenly the two Kwamis appeared, staring at each other.

Plag loomed over the pinkish-red creature and frowned.

"Ade, we somehow ended up in a parallel universe" Plag said confidently.

"What?!" Marinette and Ade cried in unison.

"Yup. This isn't Tiki, this is Tikki... well I guess saying it doesn't make sense. She is T.I.K.K.I. not T.I.K.I." the grey Kwami explained.

"So does that make you one of the one G Plag's?" Tikki inquired.

"At your service, extra letter Tikki," the Kwami bowed.

Marinette couldn't wrap her mind around it. "So... ... ... does that mean Adrien is Chat Noir?"

"Yes," Tikki sighed,"normally I wouldn't tell you, but this ia an unusual circumstance".

"So basically, Chat Noir fell in a portal and Chat Gris popped out?" Marinette asked?

"Wait, Noir fell in a portal too? Maybe he is in my world. Also..."

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

"Does this mean that you and your Chat never dated?"

"Wait. I am dating Adrien Agreste in an alternate universe?"

Ade sighed,"this universe seems a lot different than mine, at least with the little details. Can you tell me about Adrien?"

"Sure," Marinette began" he is a famous model, who works for his dad Gabriel, a world famous designer, and is a master fencer, and didn't go to public school until a few years ago. Oh my gosh! I can't believe Adrien is Chat!"

The awkward pair discussed the differences between the worlds over the next hour. Every few sentences seemed like a new issue.

"Wow, this Adrien must live is some messed up world."

He thought a bit then spoke.

"I mean purrrgatory".

**This is a fun little story to write. Please let me know what y'all think. I enjoy the concept, but I am still not sure how long to make this story. I also think it could be better, so if you have ideas on how, feel free to PM me or let me know in a review. THANKS!**


	3. Rude Awakening

_**Sorry I'v**__**e been a little slow on this story. My main fan fiction: 20 Questions has really taken a lot of my focus recently. This story is shaping up to be a fun 15 chapter fanfic. Enjoy!**_

**MLB**

Ade woke up and prepared for school. He yawned, and jumped in the shower. It seemed just a little harder to get up in the morning, he realized. Probably because he was a little tired. Yesterday had already been confusing and exhausting.

It had been strange for him to retire home the previous night and see the hollow shell of a man who looked so similar to his papa. They had briefly greeted, but it was obvious that he had spoken to the emotional silhouette of a man, and not the passionate feeling father he remembered.

As Ade stepped out of the shower and dressed into clean clothes, something occurred to him. He had no clue what little discrepancies existed between the two worlds.

"At least big things like when world war 2 ended, or earth's gravitational acceleration will be the same," he thought.

As Ade walked out of his house-- or Adrien's house, he entered the limo, and decided to make small talk with his bodyguard.

As the "gorilla" started the car, Ade spoke.

"How are you doing today, Pierre?"

The car slammed to a halt.

"How do you know my name?" The gruff voice bellowed.

"Um... Lucky guess?"

The gorilla grunted and continued to drive.

"Wow, so in this universe Pierre doesn't even talk to Adrien," he thought," that means he has never even heard a single one of his war stories! Heck, Adrien probably doesn't even know Pierre writes Miraculous Ladybug graphic novels in his free time".

When Ade got out of the car, he immediately found Marinette.

"Help," he said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"DJ L. smiled at me in the hall. I think he is going to kill me". He discreetly pointed at Nino.

"DJ L? Huh? In this universe he goes by Nino, and he is your best friend," Marinette soothed. Or at least she tried, until she broke out laughing.

"Great, next thing you know, you'll be telling me that in this universe Chloe is actually nice to people," Adrien said.

"Nope, that one is a constant".

The pair made their way to physics.

For the most part everything seemed ok, except Ade kept getting answers that were slightly off from the rest of the class. He determined he should say something.

"Excuse me. Shouldn't the answer be 4.2 metres per second?"

"How do you figure that Adrien?" the teacher asked. He tried remember that is what everyone would call him here.

"Well the original velocity plus acceleration times time. The original plus 9.75 times .31 seconds should be 4.2".

"Your formula is correct, however gravity accelerates objects to 9.81 metres per second squared".

"Of course," he said embarrassed.

"So that means that my earth is literally easier to walk on than this purrrgatory", he thought,"so much for being able to count on earth's gravitational acceleration".

Later in history Ade learned world war 2 ended a month later in this world than his home.

"Marinette," he asked during lunch, "I don't know how I am going to do this. Is it even possible that people will believe I am him?"

"Don't worry Adrie-- Ade, you just look like you're having an off day. Maybe we can find Master Fu after school".

"You have a Master Foo too? Does yours ship you guys as well?"

"I don't think the guardian of the miraculous "ships" heroes"

Ade smiled. He was absolutely certain that was one similarity between the worlds.

**Paradise**

Adrien woke up to the smell of breakfast. Bacon, sausage, eggs, maybe crepes? And definitely some good smelling pastries.

He yawned, and jumped in the shower. Adrien felt like getting out of bed was just a tiny bit easier than usual. He chalked it up to an exciting and an unusal day.

As he got dressed, he headed to the dining table for breakfast. Instead of solitude, he found his Mother waiting.

"Ade," she sang sweetly,"how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept great. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," he replied.

They munched on food that seemed to taste more vibrantly flavourful than he remembered. As they finished he prepared to go to school.

As Adrien walked to the door, his mother spoke.

"Ade, Sweetie. I know your girlfriend doesn't particularly care for me, but perhaps you could invite her here for dinner after school?"

Adrien smiled. "Of course maman".

"So that is why Ladybug said I had to go home to my 'taskmaster'," he thought,"she just doesn't like my mom".

He also realized that Ladybug knew his identity.

"This is definitely a cool dream," he thought.

On his way to the limo he saw gorilla.

"Hi," he said not expecting an answer.

"Hello Monsieur Agreste, how are you this fine morning?" Pierre said, starting the car.

"Um... quite well actually. The sun is really shining".

"That it is. It reminds me of a time-I can't tell you when- that my commando unit was sent to overthrow a corrupt man in... well you don't need that detail either. We were dropped off 27 kilometres from our target, and by the time we were halfway there we found ourselves outgunned 5 to 1..."

Adrien smiled at the story. Little details told him his bodyguard was actually recollecting rather than reciting or imagining the story. Not only did he find it entertaining, it also comforted him to know his bodyguard was a regular human being with a life of his own.

"And after we helped him 'plan an early retirement' we headed back to the drop off zone. The sun felt just as warm on my skin that day as it does today".

He cleared his throat.

"Anyhow sir, this is your exit," he said stopping the car and opening Adrien's door.

School went well. Up until lunch he listened, figuring out little details that didn't fit together normally. From watching his physics lesson he realized his subconscious mind had made up a new gravitational constant for the earth. It was now 9.75 rather tha. 9.81 metres per second squared. History ended the second world war a little early. Wow. This whole place seemed like a utopia.

As Adrien sat down for lunch, Marinette joined him. She plopped her tray next to his and sat down, planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Nope," Adrien said, startling her.

"What?" She replied confused.

"This dream is great and all. But I am limiting myself to one girlfriend, and that is Ladybug".

"Silly, I am-- wait did you say dream?"

"Yeah, none of this is real. The school, my house, you--"

"DOES THIS FEEL REAL ENOUGH FOR YOU, JERK?!" she questioned, punching him in the face.

Adrien crumpled to the ground, clutching his bleeding nose.

"This is not a dream," he muttered, as Maranette stormed off.

As he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, Plagg appeared.

"Adrien, I know what the problem is".

"What Plagg?"

"We are in an alternate dimension".


	4. The End

I realized that it has been a while since I wrote in this and decided that it needed to finally come to an end. So it is way rushed. originally I had planned chapters before Chat realized that Mari was Ladybug and there were a lot of Akuma fights. Plus a whole section about Adrien not wanting to leave Paradise.

Anyhow, it's time for this story to end, so here it is. Resolution.

Chapter 4

Paradise

Adrien ran after Maranette, blood still trickling down his face.

"Marinette! Wait, this is important," Adrien called.

She whirled around, eyes ablaze.

"WHAT?!"

He looked at the mass of students looking back at them.

"Somewhere more private, maybe?"

They found their way into an unoccupied classroom.

"So... please hear me out. I'm not your Adrien. I come from a world where my mom disappeared, and gravity is a little bit more, where my feelings for you have always been limited by my feelings for Ladybug. Which is why, even though I appreciated the kiss, I can't. I'm in love with Ladybug."

Maranette smiled and kissed him again.

"Wha-- I just-- Ladybug..."

"Ade, I believe you. But that was from Ladybug, because you are just too sweet. I can't believe I didn't notice it yesterday after the fight..."

Adrien froze. "Wait... are you... Ladybug?"

"Yeah, I'm Ladiebug. Crap... I probably shouldn't have told you that. Gris is going to chew me out."

Their conversation fizzled into comparisons of the two worlds as they headed back to class.

As the principal walked in, the class stopped, all eyes on him.

"Maranette, Ade. With me."

He walked them into the hallway, where Master Foo waited patiently. To his surprise Foo was wearing an actual monk's robe.

"Mr Foo told me what you two did for him and asked to thank you in person," he said then walked away.

"I had to lie to meet you too. Another Fu contacted me, telling me that he has our Adrien. We must hurry and send him back before something terrible happens."

Neither teen wanted to ask what "something terrible" meant, electing instead to chase after the spry old man, who had run ahead.

When they finally got to his home, they noticed a cauldron; a purple mist had begun to boil out of it.

Foo plucked a hair from Adrien's head, dropping it in the mix, and instantly opening a dark purple gateway. On the other side stood Fu, Marinette and Ade.

"Hi, Ade. Can I just say you have a pretty great life?" Adrien called.

Ade smiled across the boarder, just as nervous to cross the threshold as Adrien was.

"Yeah. But yours kind of sucks... no offense. But at least you have Marinette, she seems like the silver lining in your otherwise lame life," Ade commented, winking at Marinette.

Maranette looked at Ade, guilt pouring from her essence. "Did... did she find out?"

Ade nodded. "I assume that means you told him?"

"Yeah, and she kissed me!" Adrien cried.

All eyes locked on him.

"Hey, I'll forgive you just this once, but how about you find your own Marinette," Gris grinned.

"I think I have, huh Mari?" Chat smiled.

Marinette's face lit up, and she reached through grabbing his hand and pulling him home. Griss looked to see his Maranette look at him longingly, ans leapt across the portal.

HOME-

"Ladyb... er... Marinette. I love you," Adrien smiled as they waved goodbye to their newfound friends.


End file.
